


Again

by Lucien Ackersenpai (OtakuXDsnkmostly)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age gap between eren and Levi is 7 years, Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, Switching, i can't tag, im a shitty writer, smexy times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuXDsnkmostly/pseuds/Lucien%20Ackersenpai
Summary: Shitty but better than my last attempt of a fic •_•Eren and Levi were together in the past they broke up because angst and meet ten years later. What will happen? Dun dun dun *suspenseful music* I have no idea what I'm doinggggg *piano slam* this is totally not a generic ereri storyline that has been done countless times and probably done betterrrrrThank you and goodnight. *mic drop*





	Again

**Eren**

_I felt the hands I loved forcefully push me onto the mattress as his tongue invaded my mouth. Grey eyes full of lov - no, this was wrong. The mouth that ravished my body was only filled with lust and anger.  
Cold white fingers ghosted over the waist of my boxer shorts, jeans hastily discarded. His hands were everywhere, caressing my body till I trembled._

_I could feel his tented member press against mine in such a way it was hard to suppress my wanton moan  
_

_We were moving too fast ; I was only 15 and we'd never gotten this far before._

_"Levi....mrph..lev-ah-i stop"_

_His gaze pierced, filled with annoyance and want._

_Sigh"What's wrong"_

_"I don't....I ....ca-"_

_"Eren," his smile, well smirk but let's pretend it was a smile, "you know I love you, right?"_

_It was like feeling liquid gold. The stars, the universe, everything seemed right in that moment. As long as we were together things didn't seem so horrific. Levi was my world.  
I smiled my best shit eating grin and started lightly kissing him all over his face._

_A joyous laugh bubbled out of the beautiful raven haired man, and god I loved that sound._

_"I love you too, Levi."  
It felt like a promise to always stay together. He'd alway be there for me when I needed him and so would I._

_With sudden reassurance I smirked and leaned into the mans desires. If he wanted this I would give it to him._

_Soon after, I drifted into the bliss of having been made love to and basked in the afterglow._

Well fuck my life.  
Why in sweet Maria did I dream about that scum? Ugh I can still remember the hot mans breath tickling my neck. No wait not hot, sleazy, manipulative perverted bastard. Yeah that's better.

How long has it been now? 10 years since my lesson in relationships and betrayal. I'm not the same naive kid I was then. I thought we loved each other but I was used. All he wanted was sex sex sex and when I got boring he tossed me away like it was nothing. Plastic promises and cruel lies. That's all he left me, a broken man.

* * *

**notifications: you have 9 missed calls 4 voicemails and 37 new messages**

* * *

 

SHIT MIKASA GOING TO KILL ME!

My phone read 13:03 but my head was still throbbing with exhaustion. Strong hands lulled me back to the unfamiliar sheets I had just been sleeping in. The sky was unclear today-as it was every day if you lived in England. His arms snaked around my torso and buried into my shoulder blade as if he was attempting to mould into me.

_***deep incoherent mumbling*** _

I wasn't ready to speak aloud yet. Speaking would mean that this was real. Sound would mean that I had made the mistake of dreaming, about the old days where I was just not good enough for him and when he was always there to tell me that.      

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your honest opinion? I know it's quite short and I'm an amateur sorry ^_^  
> If you see any mistakes please point them out
> 
> Ps who should be in Erens bed? I really can't decide hehe help meee
> 
> ~lucien


End file.
